1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag apparatus particularly, one having a container having a base to which there is a gas generator secured. A folded airbag is secured and accommodated in the container. There is also a snap fastener secured to the bottom of the container and adapted for latching directly to a bore in the steering wheel. The container also has an intended point of separation.
2. Description of Related Art
One such airbag apparatus is known from EP 0 694 442 in which a air bag is centrally secured to the steering wheel of a motor vehicle so that the gas bag, which inflates after of the container breaks open when accident-dependent accelerations arise, is located in an ideal position relative to the driver. In general, the container containing the folded-together gas bag is secured in an axially resilient manner to the steering wheel with contact pairs between the gas bag container and the steering wheel permitting the current circuit for the horn to be closed on resilient depression of the container relative to the steering wheel. In this manner, the container of the gas bag can also serve as the actuating knob for the vehicle horn.
A problem with such airbag apparatuses lies in rapidly securing the gas bag container to the steering wheel in a manner which is, nevertheless, so reliable that there is no danger of a full release of the container from the steering wheel, even when the gas generator is removed.